Harry the tomorrow person
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: Harry develops psychic powers and find others like him
1. Prolouge

_Telepathy_

**TIM**

Beginning

"Freak, if I find you doing anything freaky, I will hurt you," threatened uncle Vernon.

"Yes uncle."

_"Waste of space."_

Harry almost groaned at the thought then stopped himself. Uncle Vernon hadn't said anything so he must have imagined it.

Several hours later

"Freak! Why are you lounging around?!"

Harry paled and slowly turned to his uncle who pulled out his belt ominously. Something inside him snapped and Harry thrust his arm out. He didn't know what to expect but it wasn't the human shaped whale to go flying across the room.

"Out! I'm not putting up with you a moment longer!"

Harry fled.

Several weeks later

Harry yawned as he slipped out from under the blue tarpaulin then flinched as he listened to the thoughts around him. Most were focused on food but some had darker thoughts. It had been two weeks since the Dursleys had abandoned him in New York city. Two weeks since the strange events that had occurred around him for the last year had resulted in teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy. On the plus side, it had been two weeks since he had last had to do chores.

"I wish someone could help me."

_"You could always come to us."_

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"We are the same. There are people out to kill us just because we're different."_

Oh yeah. It had also been two weeks since a mysterious girl had started taking to him in his head. Harry had had enough of being lonely though.

_"How do I find you? I just want to talk."_

_"Do you know anywhere we can?"_

Harry closed his eyes and remembered his bolt hole. He teleported there and waited. A minute or two later, a girl about six or seven years older than him appeared and started at him. He was never very good with ages.

"You're younger than I expected. A lot younger. Most of us are teenagers." Harry flinched back. The girl noticed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. I'm Cara."

"Harry. So you wanted to talk?"

Cara nodded. "Somewhere more private. Take my hand."

She offered Harry her hand. Harry eyed her warily and used his telekinesis to lift a steel bar. Cara sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you though that proves your one of us. We're the same. See?"

Harry started as another steel bar lifted before slowly taking Cara's hand. Cara smiled and they disappeared in a flash of lights.

Unknown

"Cara why did you just run off like that?" asked a boy about Cara's age before noticing Harry. "And why did you bring back a sap?"

"Harry, this is John Young," introduced Cara. "And he's not a sap John. He's one of us."

"Sap? What's a sap?" asked Harry in slight confusion.

"Oh, really?" asked John, ignoring Harry.

People had started crowding around and they murmured quietly about Cara' s relevation. Harry groaned and started to lift the nearby couch.

"Ok, who's doing that?" asked an Asian boy. He looked at the other two that were watching. "Well, it's not us."

Harry grinned. _"Is this just because of my age?"_

"Enough." The couch gently returned to the ground.

"Now can someone please tell me what's going on? And where are we?" asked Harry. "Because according to my aunt and uncle, I'm a freak."

"Off you go now." The small crowd dispersed at John's order. The Asian boy remained. "And don't go into my head again."

"You're in an abandoned subway station 100 feet below the streets of Manhattan. You teleported here. Actually... I teleported you," explained Cara. "We're called Tomorrow People. And we didn't choose the name, I swear. We're also no longer human."

"Tomorrow People? Does this have to do with the telepathy as well as the telekinesis?" asked Harry in confusion. "And If I'm not human, what on Earth am I?"

"You, my friend, are a Homo Superior. Just like the rest of us. Oh and my name's Russell," said the Asian boy as he saw Harry's confusion.

"We didn't pick that name either," said Cara quickly.

"Ok, I'm still not getting this. Are you saying that people are developing psychic powers? And you mentioned something about us being in danger Cara."

"This one catches on quick," said Russell with a small smile. "Our kind are hunted by Ultra. Have you heard of them?"

"My uncle was meeting with one of them. Someone called Jedikiah Price." They shared a look. "What?"

"He's the one that hunts us," explained Cara. "Did he ever speak to you?"

"Uh, no. But why hunt us?"

"He's scared."

"Anyway, you'll need to leave your family," interjected John. "They won't be able to understand."

Harry snorted bitterly. "My parents are dead and my only living relatives abandoned me. Trust me, I don't have anywhere to go."

"We'd better introduce him to TIM," commented Russell. "If he's one of us and going to stay here, he'll need to know. And TIM would probably become his teacher."

"Who's TIM?" asked Harry as he tilted his head.

"TIM is a biological artificial intelligence," explained Cara as they led him to a different room. "He's located in here. TIM, this is Harry."

**"Hello Harry."**

Harry jumped and looked for the source of the voice. "Uh, hello. This is kinda cool. Can I go get my stuff?"

"TIM, is there any Ultra presence in the area?" asked Cara.

**"It is hard to tell. There aren't any cameras in the area where young Harry was living."**

"Better be quick," said John. "And be careful."

"I'll help," offered Cara.

Harry nodded and they disappeared in a flash of lights.

Street

Harry ran to his tarpaulin and grabbed his backpack while Cara kept watch while rolling up his blankets. He froze when something freezing was pressed to his neck.

"Hello Harry."

"Go away Ben."

"You haven't paid your rent and I find you skipping. Well, I guess I'll just have to take this chick as payment," said Ben with a smile that promised pain. Cara gulped and Harry was suddenly filled with anger. He grabbed Ben in a telekinetic grasp and started to strangle him before dropping to the ground with his head in his hands. The pain and buzzing in his ears quickly faded away. Ben scrambled back before running away. Dry sobs slipped out of Harry.

"Shush shush." Cara started to rub Harry's back before helping him collect the rest of his belongings. "Let's get out of here."

Harry nodded and they teleported away.

Lair

"Have a nice trip?" asked Russell as the two appeared then noticed their faces. "What happened?"

"Let's say that a thug attacked us," said Cara. "Harry here almost killed him."

"Then the prime barrier kicked in," finished Russell.

"The what?" asked Harry in confusion.

"The prime barrier. It stops us killing people," explained Cara.

"This reminds me. I was going to tell you earlier but we got side tracked. Do Ultra try to take away our powers?"

"Yes. How do you know?" asked John as he walked in.

"They grabbed me a few days ago," explained Harry. "A women was going to inject me with something but she was called away. I grabbed the vials of whatever they were going to use on me before teleporting out."

"You are kidding me right?" asked John. "It's impossible to use our powers in that building."

"Well, I think the system either was broken or it doesn't work on everybody."

"The vials. So you have them on you?" asked Cara. Harry nodded and pulled them out of his backpack.

_"John, can you kill? I know you told me to stay out but I have to know."_

John nodded slightly. _"How do you know?"_

_"I stole more than those vials on the way out."_

_"Please don't tell anyone."_

Harry sighed as he listened to Cara gushing over him. _"They have to know. I know you don't want to tell them but it's better you tell them sooner rather than later. And what if you have to kill someone in front of this lot? What will happen?"_

John gave him a slight nod. "Give me those files Harry."

Harry pulled out the storage device and handed it over. His stomach rumbled.

"Do you have any food or anything?"

Cara nodded and led him to the kitchen. Harry raised an eyebrow at the state before starting to tidy up.


	2. Several years later

_Telepathy_

**TIM**

Several Years later

"Can't catch me! Slowcoaches!" Harry laughed as he telekinetically deflected a bullet before jumping over the railings. It hit one of the shooters in the arm who screamed in pain.

"How did he do that?" asked another shooter. "His race can't kill."

"Oi! That wound is life threatening but not immediately! He's got a chance of surviving!" yelled Harry.

_"Harry, you're meant to just go straight in and out, not gain the attention of every person in the building!" _Cara sounded exasperated.

_"Coming!"_

Harry jaunted out before going all across the city randomly before appearing in the lair and collapsing.

"You can put a real damp feeling on things, you know that Cara?"

"You should know better than to get caught," said John in disapproval. "Do you do it for the excitement or what?"

"Hey, it's not like they don't know I'm jaunting in and out of their building," said Harry as Cara helped him up. "Besides, I was seen, not caught and I was on my way out anyway. I got the files you wanted anyway."

"You're one for technicality. Anyway, we need you to go get a new breakout. Cara's giving him directions."

"Shouldn't I stay low?" asked Harry as he tilted his head. "Ultra will be out searching for me."

John stared at him.

"Ok, ok, no need to yell my mental ears off. Who is it? Stephen?"

Cara nodded. "He's nearly there."

Harry waited then Cara gave him a thumb up. He jaunted to the train and grabbed the sole teenager then jaunted back.

"Okay, okay, wait wait wait, wait. Where are we? How... Who are you?" asked Stephen in confusion as Harry jogged down the steps.

_"John? I got him."_

"You're in an abandoned subway station 100 feet below the streets of Manhattan. You teleported here. Actually... the midget teleported you," explained John as he walked into the room.

"I'm not a midget! I may have been nine when I broke out but that doesn't mean I'm small!"

"That's debatable," called Cara as she came over.

"Is everyone ganging up on me today?" asked Harry. There were several snorts. "Seriously. Just because a guard caught me when I was leaving."

"Who are you guys?" asked Stephen.

"We're called Tomorrow People. And we didn't choose the name, I swear," explained Cara.

"This isn't happening. It's just another one of my crazy dreams," laughed Stephen as he looked around.

"_It's not a dream, Stephen."_

"How did you do that?" asked Stephen in surprise.

"You've heard of telepathy? It's another one of our powers," explained Cara.

"The three Ts, the third being telekinesis," continued John.

"You get used to it," piped up Harry. Stephen nodded to humour them. "I still think it's good of you to put your file where everyone can read it."

"They're managed to get over it," said John as he stared daggers at Harry. "And that was five years ago."

"He doesn't believe us," said Cara as she turned the conversation back on course.

"Of course he doesn't," snorted Harry.

"It's funny, the teleporting usually sells it," commented John.

"No offense, but any second I'm going to wake up someplace awful. Maybe another three-way at the neighbours' place," said Stephen. John smiled at the thought.

"You don't understand, Stephen. You're one of us. You're breaking out," said Cara.

"You're waking up in weird places, Stephen?" asked John. "You're not sleepwalking. You're teleporting. You hear Cara's voice in your head, that's telepathy. Your latent powers are starting to appear. Soon, you'll be able to do this."

Stephen began levitating off the floor with no effort whatsoever evident on John's face.

"Some break out younger, some older," said Harry. "Like me."

"Okay, oka- okay! Okay! Put me down! Put me down!"

"You got it."

Stephen fell into a crouching position. One of the others laughed. Harry snorted.

"Laugh at the new guy. Not me."

"No, no, I'm having a psychotic break. My meds are off or something," moaned Stephen.

"What meds?" asked Harry curiously. "Someone thinks you're crazy? No, I know they think you're crazy. It's a common theme with our kind."

"No, no, no more pills. They're obviously addling your brain," observed John.

"What he means... is the drugs are just going to get in your way," corrected Cara.

"Get in my way?" asked Stephen. "You have no idea what my year has been like."

"Stephen, I know exactly what it's been like. I know how alone you've felt, how scared. You feel like you're turning into a different person, like your mind isn't your own. All those hours on your therapist's couch? I was there with you, Stephen. So was Harry. When we're connected, I feel what it's like to be you," said Cara with a hurt expression. "And Harry has had worse than you. Evey time he did something out of the ordinary, he got beaten."

"That sounds, um, awful."

"Trust me, there's nowhere else that I'd rather not be," said Harry with a shrug. "I don't like reading people's minds on principal."

"You think you're a freak. You're not. Stephen, you're on the brink of becoming someone truly extraordinary," continued Cara.

"Don't let it go to your head," added John.

"Isn't that what you've done with power?" asked Harry curiously.

"Shut up midget. Anyway, Teleporting in your sleep is just the beginning."

"It's kind of like a paranormal wet dream," added Russell. "I'm Russell."

"By the time we're done with your training..." continued John as he jaunted behind Stephen. "Ultra won't be able to lay a hand on you."

"Show off," called Harry as he pulled out a block of metal and started to levitate it.

"Uh, how many of you are there?" asked Stephan.

"Here?" asked John. "You're number 15. Out there? Could be hundreds, thousands."

"It's a genetic mutation that lies dormant through adolescence. Sometimes it never breaks out," explained Cara. "Or it breaks out early."

"Until then, people like you think they're regular saps," finished John.

"Homo sapiens," explained Cara at Stephan's confused look.

"As in... human. Uh, if I'm not human, then what the hell am I?" asked Stephan.

"You, my friend, are a Homo superior," explained Russell.

"We didn't pick that name either," Cara added quickly.

"They said that when I was brought in," called Harry from another room. "Want anything to drink?"

"Vodka would be nice," called John.

"No way. You need to be sober. Besides, we're all out of alcohol. I used the last of it up when I made that cake for Russell. I'll need to put in a request for more."

"The kid cooks?" asked Stephen in surprise.

"He's a really good cook," said Cara.

"Oh, any relation to Roger Jameson?" called Harry.

"You know my dad?"

"Yeah, he was here for a while. You look a lot like him. Disappeared though. He was looking for a place where we can be safe."

"There's someone you need to talk to," interrupted John.

"Spoilsport. Oh, Stephan, John has trust issues. So be patient with him."

Harry grinned as he listened in to the conversation with TIM before frowning as Stephan left.

_"That could have gone better."_

_"Well, not everyone is you Harry. You already knew that there was something different with you."_

_"Nice pep talk John. You do have a tendency to drive everyone away."_

_"Keep an eye on him, will you?"_

_"I'm feeling the love bro. Feeling the love."_

Laughing at John's mental spluttering's, Harry pulled out the pasta and put it onto boil before pulling out a tablet connected to TIM. "TIM? Can we continue where we left off? I do need to keep up my education."

**"Of course Harry. Now World War Two was started by..."**

Harry listened to TIM as he prepared the meal. _"Grub's up."_

He was momentarily dazzled by the light show as everyone jaunted in. "Ok, now I can't see."

"Aw, have we hurt the midget's feelings?" mocked Russell.

"Shut up Russell or you'll go back to having bad junk food." Everyone moaned. "And you can thank Russell for it."

Several hours later

_"Cara? Harry? Anyone?"_

_"Shut it Stephan. I'm trying to sleep," _Harry grumpily thought back.

_"In the middle of the day? Anyway, I'm being followed"_

Harry delved into Stephan's mind and watched the events unfold. _"Sorry about this. I don't like reading people's minds but I need to see what's going on."_

"_Help. Now. Please."_

"_Looks like I'll have to break into Ultra twice in one day," _grumbled Harry to himself before standing up. _"Cara, there's a problem."_

"_What?"_

"_Ultra has Stephan. I need to help him."_

"_There's nothing we can do," _added John.

"_I can get in and out easily enough."_

There was a pause.

"_You have a plan."_

"_I'll need a distraction."_

Half an hour later

A black hood was snatched off Stephen's head. He found himself wrist-bound to a chair in a room with unusual tiling on the walls.

"I'm sorry about that. Security precautions. Aw, speaking of which, you see the walls? Don't bother trying to teleport out of here. My name's Dr. Price," said the man as he sat down.

"You're one of them? Ultra?" asked Stephen.

"I can only imagine what John has said. That I'm some... Boogeyman, systematically rounding up your kind and wiping you out. Did he say why I was doing this or just because I'm evil?" asked Price.

"Yeah, because you're scared of us."

"Well, I'm an evolutionary biologist. If anything, I'm fascinated. No, what scares me is what the rest of the world will think if they knew a paranormal species was living secretly in their midst. A species that could annihilate them."

"They don't want to be found. Okay? They just want to be left alone. One of them is just a kid!"

"You have no idea what this world would look like if I didn't find people like you and stop people like you. Look at this. We just found a 17-year-old who stole $70 million from the Federal Reserve. You got a 16-year-old who was caught trying to tag the Oval Office. An 18-year-old who was caught tweeting nuclear launch codes. And so many breakouts, Stephen. It's all over the world, unpredictable, uncontrollable. I'm not the bad guy here, Stephen. Not by a long shot. And that kid as you call him has repeatedly jumped in and out of this building and caused masses of damage."

He picked up a big syringe with a long needle and flicked the tube.

"Hello Jedikiah."

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" asked Jedikiah as he turned to face Harry who was slouching against the wall. "You're younger than I expected though. Yet you've caused so much damage."

"Well, I'm not the one who's going to turn his nephew into a normal person," countered Harry as he stood up.

"Wait, nephew?" asked Stephan in confusion.

"Yep. Your dad is his brother," explained Harry quickly. "And don't deny it. You're thinking about it right now. And now it's lights out."

Jedikiah slammed into the wall as Harry undid Stephan's restraints telekinetically.

"We need to meet up with Russell, Cara and John," Harry said quickly as Stephan stood up. "They're causing a distraction. That's why there aren't guards pouring into this room to take us down."

"You're one crazy kid," said Stephan as Harry led him through the building. "How do you know the way?"

"Ultra technology hates me. It either blows up or shuts down or both. So I come in and raid for information. That means I know my way around. John!"

"This plan of yours is sure crazy! But it's working," said John as Stephan doubled over panting.

"I think this one needs to be fitter," said Harry as he elbowed him.

"Stay away from me crazy kid," said Stephan as he backed away from Harry. Grinning. Harry moved forward just as a gunshot echoed. The bullet never hit.

"Harry, are you doing that?" asked John, frowning. Twisting around, Harry looked at the frozen bullet then at Jedikiah.

"Nope. I have the ability but this time it isn't me." Eye's widening, Harry looked at Stephan before a grin formed. "Looks like I have a student."

"Shut up midget," groused Stephan. "I doubt you could teach me anything."

"It's time to go," said John.

"Give me a second." Focusing for a second, Harry turned the bullet into an apple and the gun into a banana before holding out his hand and as soon as everyone had a good grip, jaunted out. Jedikiah blinked as he saw the fruit.

"Looks like he has a sense of humour. I would love to get my hands on him…"

Later

Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open before listening in to Cara.

"_I know you have a life here. A family. But the people who are like us? The ones we found? The ones we will find? They are my family. I'm not going to let anything happen to them. And I won't let anything happen to you. Now, please, Stephen. Just come with me," said Cara as she held out her hand to Stephan._

"_You know, when you first started talking to me the mysterious voice in my head. Even when I thought I was crazy I trusted you. I have to find out what happened to my dad, okay? Whether or not he's a hero, if he's alive, I have to know. But there's only one way I can find him without losing everyone else. Now, I know you're going to think I'm crazy for doing this…"_

"_Stephen, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," interrupted Cara. "Harry is only sixteen. He broke out when he was nine. He's like a little brother and I don't want anything to happen to him."_

"_Cara. It's your turn to trust me. I won't let them find you," said Stephen._

Pulling his mind out of hers, Harry stretched before jaunting over to them.

"If we're talking about trust…"

"Thanks for coming after me," interrupted Stephan. "Now that we're probably never going to see each other again."

"He's going to work for Ultra," interrupted Cara. "And next time, don't come out in your PJs Harry."

"Mole."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Cara said to Stephan.

"Yeah, me too."

_"_Don't get yourself caught,"advised Harry. "I won't come get you out."

_"Shut up midget."_

"MY NAME IS NOT MIDGET! IT'S HARRY! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Be quiet."

Harry snorted before looking over the edge of the skyscraper. "The world is changing. Soon, we won't be able to hide."

"But we'll try for as long as possible," added Cara.

"Shall I leave you two to it?" asked Stephan. When there was no answer, he sighed before jaunting away. A second later there was a crack.

"Harry my boy?"

Cara and Harry automatically got into a fighting position.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" demanded Harry.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I was a friend of your parents. There was a stir when you went missing."

Reaching out, Harry delved into his mind. "You're the one that left me with my so called relatives?"

Harry, calm down." Placing a hand on his shoulder, Cara tied to hold him back before sending Dumbledore a disgusted look. "And just because I'm stopping Harry here doesn't mean that I'm on your side."

"Harry, I need you to come with me. And don't read my mind, its illegal."

"No. my family is here. My big, dysfunctional family. And I'm no longer a part of society, living on the edges. What law says that I can't read minds anyway?"

Harry walked to the edge and jaunted away. Cara sighed, sent Dumbledore a disgusted look before following. Dumbledore blinked at the empty roof.

Lair

"It looks like my past is catching up to me," commented Harry. "TIM, have you found anything?"

"**There was not much to be found. The only record of a man that matches your description was in World War Two and again fairly recently, in the civil unrest in England that stopped in October 1981."**

"Well, we have a mystery on our hands," said John. "We'll stick together though."

"Hell yeah," said Harry with a grin. "You're more of a family than the Dursleys. I don't want to leave. TIM, keep an eye out for this Dumbledore fellow. He's English judging by the accent."

"It was worse than yours," said Cara with a smile.

"Shut it Cara. We need to know if he comes anywhere near us."

John suddenly threw a punch which harry caught with his mind before sweeping John's feet from under him.

"And we need to increase your training."

"Very interesting times are coming up," commented Russell.


End file.
